


Hers

by Aya_A_Anderson



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/F, First Time, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism, at least for Sei, first time writing porn for me too are you willing to take that risk, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_A_Anderson/pseuds/Aya_A_Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And no matter the number of boxes they lock to shield their hearts, they will always be hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Pwp/ott.  
> Enjoy this piece of shit  
> it's a relic of the old days and I'm never taking it down

She is theirs.

Knee-deep in the darkness, spotlessly clean but for the thousand artificial stars shimmering above Platinum Jail; the perfect silence, but for Sei’s harsh little pants. They have barely touched her.

“Gosh, you’re loud,” says Virus, ghosts a hand across Sei’s stomach, drawing her shirt to her chest. She bends, kisses her navel. Kisses with tongue, swirling in the dip and sliding down, down to the waistband of Sei’s pants before retracting. Retreating. Away across the large, squashy bed to sit on her heels and slide a hand beneath her skirt. Sei groans in disappointment, her head turning restlessly from side to side, lower lip chewed to the quick. She can sense Virus’ eyes upon her, hears her tongue lick at her lips as she rubs at herself beneath that all-concealing piece of cloth.

Trip mutters something to herself, something inaudible. She strokes Sei’s hair, glossy black with midnight, murmuring, “Shh,” trying to calm her, or perhaps to calm herself. Though Virus’ chest heaves, though Sei keens uncontrollably at the mere shadow of Virus’ long fingers, Trip remains mostly silent. She doesn’t seem to care at all that Sei’s head rests in her lap. Her grin is as empty, as fragile as ever.

“Relax,” she says, voice low and rough against Sei’s earlobe. “Let it out.” She hitches Sei’s shirt higher, up to her shoulders, revealing the creamy skin of her breasts. Sei is as clean and pale as paper.

“Look, Trip,” hisses Virus. She moves closer, then, touching Sei’s right hip, the flat plane of her stomach. “Isn’t she perfect? She’s as perfect as I knew she would be. Aren’t you, Sei?”

How may Sei respond? Her brain has tipped into hyper-drive and every word, every breath and movement, seems enough for her to spontaneously combust. The heat at her groin is a telling sign – that tight, wet heat that mounts with her every breath – as is the frantic pounding of her heart. She looks down, sees Virus leaning across Sei’s own closed legs, a predatory grin curling her lips and vicious passion in her eyes.

Trip laughs low in her throat. “Isn’t she.” Her calloused fingers trail the side of Sei’s face, the curve of her throat – and she wonders why her heart picks up at that: at the thought that Trip might lose herself, might do anything, might wrap her fingers tight around her neck and squeeze… - and then curve along the initial swell of skin below Sei’s collarbone. Sei pants and pushes her chest upwards, baring herself for Trip, for both of them. Her bra, for once, seems much too tight.

“Shh. It will come off. Come on, keep pushing up like that. Arch your back for us, Sei. We want to see you: all of you.”

“Mm.” Trip cups her breasts, Sei’s, kneading them through the thin fabric – first lightly, then harshly as Sei’s breathing picks up pace, as her back arches and her bare toes curl.

“Be gentle,” Virus chides. “We don’t want to hurt her.”

Still, Virus’ sharp fingernails hurt enough as they track down the valley of her chest, follow the curve of Sei’s bra around to the side clasp (and honestly, who designs these clasps to be difficult as all hell to undo?). Sei’s face flares as red as a stop sign. Her hands fly up automatically to cover herself, before Trip catches hold of her wrists and brings them back behind her head, clamping them tight together.

“I… Hah… Please…”

Virus grins, grazing her teeth against Sei’s neck. Straddling Sei’s hips. She drags herself against Sei, planting her hands either side of Sei’s waist and _grinding_ , and Sei just about loses it there and then. She can feel Virus, soaking right through her cute grey panties.

“Please,” Sei whines, tossing her head back into Trip’s lap.

“Please what?” says Virus.

“Ah… N… Need you, now!”

Trip and Virus exchange identical grins, flashing sharp teeth. Virus presses herself more forcefully down into Sei, hitching a knee and sliding it between Sei’s legs. “Like this?” Rubs. She’s rubbing. Her knee digs painfully into Sei’s crotch and Sei, lost, grinds down onto it, sharp little noises hitching in her throat as Trip trails fingers across her hardened nipples, pinching hard enough to sting.

“Y-yes! I… I… More… Need you…”

Trip’s breath tickles her ear. “Beg. Then we’ll talk.” She bites down on the fleshy underside of Sei’s neck, making her yelp and fist the sheets. The pain is beautiful, somehow, and strangely sensual. Pain is the closest she will ever come to knowing Trip; a part of the younger woman’s soul. Sei whines and pouts, eyes half-lidded, suddenly very much aware that she would do anything, be anything for them, for she is nothing in herself alone. She is theirs, and theirs only.

“Fuck, yes,” moans Virus, slipping her fingers past the waistband of her panties. Sei is jealous. She simultaneously wants to be Virus and be her fingers. “Fuck. Go on, Sei, beg for us, like the little bitch you are.”

“ _Haahh_ … I can’t… I don’t…”

Trip tugs roughly at her hair - “Tell us how much you want us.” – and Sei nearly screams. An overwhelming symphony of pain and joy caught up in the sensitive tendrils of hair that stick to her sweaty forehead and fall in a glossy curtain across the legs of Trip’s jeans.

“I… I want you, so much… Please, don’t, stop teasing, I can’t, nnf,” at that, a particularly hard thrust of Trip’s knee against her clothed pussy, “take it anymore. I, I need you, now.”

And vaguely, Sei wonders whether it’s right, how much she needs them. She truly needs them: needs the absence of restraint Trip provides her, needs Virus for her cruel, taunting words. She is selfish, for needing the both of them, when she has nothing to give them in return.

But now Virus has finally unclasped the buckle of Sei’s thick belt, unzipped her pants and slid them down thin legs. She bends her head, sniffs Sei, and Sei bucks uncontrollably up into Virus’ waiting tongue. Sensation spikes even through cotton. Trip is forced to press her hips down into the bed to give Virus unrestricted, safe access, the tips of her fingers digging into Sei and bruising the skin there… and Sei cannot bring herself to care; in fact, she only struggles harder, harder, so she might feel Trip’s warm palms against her, forcing her still on the mattress as Virus mouths at her panties.

“Yes,” she moans, “More, please, I need…”

“Glad to see you’ve finally found your voice,” says Trip, lowly, as the both of them watch Virus flash a wicked grin and hook her tongue around the cloth, dragging it away and leaving a long trail of spit down Sei’s cocked left leg, down the insides of her thigh and ankle. The cold hits her first, the room’s lukewarm air freezing against her heat. When she shivers, it’s only partially due to the temperature.  The other is all courtesy of Virus as, finally, _finally,_ she touches Sei’s clit with the pink tip of her tongue.

“Breathe, breathe,” Trip soothes. “We want to hear you scream. We don’t mind.” She wipes tears from Sei’s eyes, and Virus’ tongue moves inside her, deeper, deeper still, filling her yet somehow _not enough to satisfy_. Sei’s fingers thread through Virus’ long blonde hair, silvery at night, pushing her deeper into her, and _still_ … Her tongue flicks, plays along her walls, and retracts.

Sei moans in impatience. This is Virus’ best trick: bringing her to the brink of it before backing off, drawing away to watch her squirm.

“Relaaaax, Sei. You’re so fucking tight, it’s incredible… and practically dripping, too. How many times have you imagined me touching you like this? Fingering you? Stretching you to breaking point? Did you ever lie in bed and finger yourself until you came?”

“She would’ve fucked herself hard,” breathes Trip, biting Sei’s earlobe. “Hard, to make up for the both of us. She knows we aren’t gentle with our toys.”

“We aren’t, are we?” Virus sighs. She almost appears regretful. Without warning, she thrusts two fingers into Sei, scraping her, filling her to breaking point. “Making noise tonight, Sei. We knew you’d moan like a slut.”

“I think she is a bit of a slut,” says Trip. “Look at how much she likes them. I’m certain she won’t mind having a few more.”

“Nnn! More, Virus, please more, I need, _hahh…_ Need you!”

“I need, I want, I need. You’re fucking needy.”

Sei is breaking in two. In three, in four, more. Virus is stretching her as she’s never been stretched before: there are four, foreign fingers pressing into her cunt and curling, over and over again until Sei is a babbling mess of tears and ecstasy. Trip grazes a nail across her clit, pinches it, and with a burst of strange white, a flash of Virus’ glasses, she comes.

Bones limp, Sei lies flat on the bed, knees collapsed to either side. Her legs are spread, as if in invitation, but she can no longer bring herself to care. Kisses are pressed to her ears, her neck, then lower.

“You’re shivering,” murmurs Virus, running her knuckles from the juncture of the bed and Sei’s ass up to her hypersensitive pussy. Sei only shivers harder. Every knock of Virus’ hands against her is another shock to her system. “My, you’ve made quite the mess of your sheets. Look, _Sei_.”

Trip pushes her gently into a sitting position, taking all of Sei’s weight for her as she blearily follows Virus’ gaze to the patch of pooled cum seeping into her sheets. Never breaking eye contact, Virus leans down and slowly licks it. For the first time, she kisses Sei, shoving her tongue roughly into Sei’s mouth, making her whine.

“She’s fine,” grunts Trip. A slight pressure on Sei’s hip, and Trip starts to grind dry against her, holding Sei’s thighs hard enough to bruise. “Suck, then.”

Sei’s lips part off Virus’, beginning to ask Trip what exactly she’d meant, only for her mouth to be assaulted by Trip’s fingers, coated in… in Sei. The taste isn’t terrible. Sei swirls her tongue around the three digits, wetting them well with saliva. To her faint embarrassment – or rather, it would have embarrassed her if she were a little more lucid at the time – a thin spindle of drool tracks from her lips. Virus’ cheeks flush. Her eyes flare with lust.

“Yes,” she says, roughly, “Nearly right. You’ll be perfect if you get on your knees for me.”

Virus seems to like it when Sei does as she is told. No kink for a rebel there. Sei can see herself growing to like this side of Virus; if, at this early stage, the order fills her stomach with heat, where will she be in a week’s time, a month’s? Drooling, moaning like a bitch at Virus’ pedicured toes? Flat on her back, legs hitched over Virus’ shoulders, keening as she slams into her with a strap-on? Sei doesn’t think she’ll mind too much, when the time comes.

Unsteadily, without Trip’s assistance – and Trip moans when Sei pulls away – she sits in _seiza_ , waiting for further instruction.

“Perfect. Will you finger yourself?”

“I don’t…” She doesn’t know if she can. Despite the girls’ hypothesizing, she’s never tried.

“If you’re too tired, we’ll stop for a little while,” soothes Virus. There’s a note of warning in her voice, and Sei knows she shouldn’t back down. She attempts to copy Virus’ motions, sliding one, then two fingers into her loose entrance. It feels odd and uncomfortable. “Thrust in, then flick,” advises Virus, and demonstrates with her own hand in mid-air.

She sucks in a sharp breath, closing her eyes and thrusting in deeper, other hand scrambling for purchase against the bedclothes. “Ah, I… God… Ahn, Virus…”

“A little deeper. That’s it.”

“Don’t hold yourself back; we want to hear you come apart for us. Give us a show, Sei.”

And she does. Both Virus and Trip sound distinctly out of breath themselves, and Sei slits her eyelids open just enough to see Virus staring intently at her, hand working at herself, enjoying the show a little too much, playing the game a little too long for this to be any normal show. It’s only when Trip asks her to moan, pinches Sei’s nipples and heaves ragged breaths against the back of her neck –

“You like this, yeah? You love being watched by us, spreading your legs for us. Dirty whore.”

– that she comes all over her hand for the second time that evening.

Virus licks at her fingers, then tucks her into bed. Trip runs her fingers through Sei’s hair. “Well done,” they tell her.

They leave without any further fanfare...

 

And feeling the lights from the city far below dart across her skin, the faint sounds of revellers, Sei smiles and knows that, despite how distant they wish to be, they are also hers.


End file.
